Blossoming Hearts of the Underground (HIATUS)
by EthanR27
Summary: Having to be stuck in the Underground after many attempts of breaking the Barrier with no success, Frisk will have to accommodate with the Monsters' lives who live below Mt. Ebott. Frisk won't be alone, especially after bringing back someone familiar after countless attempts of doing so. (Female Frisk x Asriel) (Rated T for updates that will contain moderate fluff and violence) ;)
1. Prologue

_Hey guys, I'm finally back! If any of you were wondering, life is so full of challenges, stress, and even bull*arf* (Dog-checked by Toby Fox). Well, going to the few main points at hand, I am applying for colleges, so that's one. Another was just plain procrastination, which EVERYONE must know about me. (You're okay if you didn't knew) Another thing as well, I am a Student Teacher in my school for Honors Physics, so I always end up in SO MUCH *woof* (Dog-checked again...) TO GRADE! Anyway, I recently just tried to come back to FanFiction when I had the spare time and at least try to finish the first chapter (or prologue at least...) I promised SO LONG AGO. But at least I kept my promise, right? SO I HOPE THAT YOU *bark*ING (Dog-check...) ENJOY THIS *woof* (*grunts* Dog...) I MADE FOR YOUR *arf*ES (TOBY! Enough with the Dog-checks!) AND I NEED SOME GOD*bark* (TOBY FOX! Enough!) COFFEE RIGHT NOW! Either way, I hope you enjoy... ;)_

* * *

"Wh… what?" Asriel questioned in total shock. "...Frisk, come on. You're… you're gonna make me cry again…" As soon as he finished stating his last few words, he started to cry, again.

"No… please Azzy… don't cry!" Frisk gasped as she saw the goat child bawl in front of her, feeling scared and guilt for the kid, especially for being stuck as a soulless flower for most of his life. Now she has to think of something, fast. What can she do? How much of a risk is this action she can think of?

Asriel started to relax after some time of non-stop crying for being this way, trying to forgive his every action he caused, blindsided, and in complete, uncontrollable anger.

"*sigh* … Besides, even if you do forgive me… I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them…" Asriel whispered almost inaudibly.

"Azzy…" Frisk whispered in return, just to herself in this case, just to hide the sympathy from him to prevent any more tears coming from Asriel.

"But first… there's something I have to do…"

"Do what, Asriel?" Frisk questioned the goat boy.

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire…"

"What is it, Azzy? What is it…?"

"With everyone's power… with everyone's determination… it's time for monsters… to finally go free. Take cover, Frisk… this can get a bit risky..."

As Asriel rises from the ground, Frisk watches the goat in shock and awe, seeing the kid helping out freeing all of the monsters, but knowing what happens next makes her think right away as to what she has to do next. She had to repeat the same True Pacifist path so many times, knowing that Asriel turns into Flowey yet again after giving up every single soul back to the recipients of the Underground. Eventually, Asriel gets weaker and weaker as he gives away almost every soul, anticipating his fateful and upcoming retransformation back to the evil, soulless flower he regrets being. Frisk is worried as she's running out of ideas and time, because doing a RESET would cost her to slowly lose her memories of Asriel, but will be a clean wipe for their dialogue when it happens, causing complete deja vu when arriving to this point of time yet again.

As Asriel gave away the last of the consumed SOULS, he noticed something completely off as to what is going on in front of him. All of a sudden, Frisk was screaming in agonizing pain, noticing that she is bleeding from her mouth and nose, and a heavy pool of blood and tears was forming on the ground underneath her. But as Frisk was attempting to approach Asriel by crawling due to excruciating pain, Asriel is being tied down to the ground by… vines?

"Uh-oh… FRISK!" Asriel yelled all of a sudden. "HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO MEET THIS FATE AGAIN!"

Asriel is terrified in becoming Flowey once again because he grew an immense fear of killing people without control to his own actions because the mind of Flowey took him over, and starts killing and killing relentlessly while he suffers even more as he watched his loved ones died, especially seeing Frisk suffer while fighting her as Omega Flowey, without any control in setting free the SOULS, or ceasing the attacks on her. He is himself, aright, but he won't be anymore because of Flowey taking him in as hostage yet again after some RESETS occurring over and over for a very long time.

"AZZY! NO!" Frisk exclaimed as she saw the caprine tugged to the ground, seeing his whole body sinking, which had his hand remaining in the air for a few moments before he is completely gone. Instead, Flowey shows up in his place, happy that Asriel is imprisoned for which would be the last time.

"What did I tell you?! IT'S EITHER BE OR BE KILLED!" Flowey stated as he gave his signature maniacal laugh to Frisk, as he watched her suffer from what she saw happening within a span of a few minutes. "Too bad you won't get to see Asriel ever again!"

Frisk, who is still determined and managing her current condition, smirked as Flowey, which he forgot one small, but important detail that will change Flowey's success of imprisoning the tortured caprine.

"Hey Flowey… *grunts* You forgot something…"

"Yeah right…. WHAT IS IT THEN?!"

"Time to rewind the clock…" Frisk said with a smirk.

"CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO RUN OFF YOUR STUPIDNESS TO ME! LIKE THAT'S EVER GOING TO HAPP- …. wait what…" That is until then, Flowey realized he was stupid indeed thanks to Frisk. "Oh sh-"

-LOAD-

Two things had happened when Frisk loaded the old save file right after the battle with the God of Absolute Hyperdeath and the Angel of Death: One of the things is that she has to run all the way back to the Ruins as she has a time limit of about 20 minutes before the same thing happens all over again, and the other: she is still in her terrible condition of a split SOUL, which makes sense since the only thing that happens in a LOAD or RESET is a small or large-scale memory wipe. The good thing was that she didn't load the SAVE in front of Toriel, which she will question Frisk's condition and will waste time in her attempt to save the caprine from his sentence again. Lucky for Frisk, Sans showed up within the Corridor en route to New Home. How convenient.

"what happened to you, kiddo? why so worked up like this?" Sans asked.

"No time, Sans. Take me to the Ruins with a shortcut, please?!" Frisk stated in pain and hurry.

"sure. whatever you need, kiddo." Sans replied.

"Wow, really? *grunts in pain* Thanks… Sans."

"don't mention it. it really seemed that you are in a hurry to go somewhere, but i can't let you in this condition…"

"Alright. Let's go then…"

Frisk and Sans approached a dead end, but took a left turn to be out of the background of the Corridor, in which at an instant, showed up in front of Toriel's home.

"alright kiddo. this is your stop."

"Thanks for the assist Sans…"

At that moment, Sans just walked to the side of Toriel's house just to take a shortcut back to where everyone else is waiting for Frisk's arrival at The End. Without hesitation, Frisk just started to speed walk in a careful manner so that she doesn't lose too much of her remaining DETERMINATION. Eventually after 15 minutes of dealing with the Ruins' puzzles, she barely made it to the flower patch with the caprine sitting quietly with just under 5 minutes to spare. She weakly approached the little goat, losing more and more DETERMINATION until she's down to a dangerous, but Sans-ational 1 HP when coming face to face with Asriel.

"Oh my God, Frisk! What happened to you?!" Asriel asked in utter shock. "Where did the blood come from?!"

"As..riel…. Please….. *thud*... take this half…. *groans*" Frisk whispered in excruciating pain, trying to maintain awake and alive before she fades out into the abyss of a cold realm she's falling to.

"Frisk!" Asriel screamed as he started to approach the fallen human. He is in complete worry that there may be a possibility that Frisk might've lost all of her HP. He frantically ran up to the human, waiting for a good response from her, but only to notice a small smirk from Frisk, looking like she's in Death's row. Out of nowhere, she starts laughing creepily and chants out, "Asriel…."

"Uh… yes? What did I miss…?" Asriel questionly asked.

All of a sudden, he felt a jolt of energy, temporarily paralyzing him in place, eventually feeling a bit dizzy. What actually made matters worse is that he's getting more distant from his body, unable to feel anything and slowly falling into the darkness, until he eventually passed out. What appears from there…. Nothing; but a small sliver of light creaks from the very dull and dark horizon as he keeps imagining what exactly happened from the "point of no return". He then began to approach the light very slowly, but was met with a familiar voice that made him stop.

"Asriel?" Frisk said aloud from the physical world outside where Asriel currently was.

"FRISK!" Asriel shouted. He then began running as fast as his little goat legs can, but it seems he's not making any progress because the sliver of light is about the same distance away since where he stopped.

"Asriel?!" Frisk sounded more panicked than before, seeing that the goat kid is not waking up nor breathing in this case.

"FRISK! I'm right here!" Asriel attempted to scream and shout about his whereabouts, but it didn't help at all since Frisk can't see nor hear anything from her end.

"Asriel?! Please wake up!" She then knew what to do: having to learn these vital skills ahead of time before falling down Mt. Ebott, she administered CPR to the goat kid, trying to revive him as she can only hear a very faint pulse emitting from the goat boy. Asriel kept running and running for his life, but still made no progress because it's just an infinitely long dark room. The moment Frisk began giving chest compressions to Asriel, his infinite dark world began shaking so vigorously, giving a lot of fear to the goat kid because he never experienced any tremors like such. Asriel was fearing for his life that he began sprinting as fast as he could to the light, which for once, he was getting very close. When Frisk finished the compressions, she then began to check his vital signs to see if there was sign of life again. For now: nothing. Frisk stayed worried, shaking the goat boy vigorously in an attempt to wake him up again.

"Asriel! Please! Wake up!" Frisk frantically yelled at the unconscious goat boy.

The extra shakes gave Asriel one last boost he needed to reach the light of the room, which was a window to the physical realm where he was knocked out. Frisk was preparing to administer mouth-to-mouth to the goat, but was a bit embarrassed as she considered it as kissing regardless if was to save him or not. The moment Frisk was about to do so, Asriel jumped through the windows blocking between the physical and mental realms. Just a tad second later, Asriel jolted up, gasping for air, giving Frisk a scare about the sudden thing that just happened.

"*gasp* Frisk!" Asriel said as he approached Frisk for a tight embrace as quick as possible. He began to tremble in fear and soon began to weep a bit due to fear of the dark realm he was stuck in. Frisk made sure that the boy remained calm by rubbing his back with gentle strokes to soothe him a bit.

"There there Azzy… you're safe with me now…" Frisk reassuringly stated to the goat kid, even though he kept weeking for the next few minutes.

"How? How am I alive tho?" He then looked around, then to himself realizing that he gained his body back. "How did you bring me back Frisk?"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else for the moment, so I ended up using half of my SOUL to bring you back… heh…" Frisk said sheepishly.

"You WHAT?!" Asriel said in surprise. "I can't accept this Frisk! Especially after everything I've done to ruin everyone…"

"Azzy… don't forget that everything you did was all of Flowey's doing, not you… You can't control because you lacked emotion, thus empowering Flowey's mind over you. But don't worry about me. Show me your SOUL first."

Asriel obliged to what Frisk asked, and revealed his SOUL to the both of them. His SOUL was the normal white SOUL for Monsters, but has red veins surrounding one half of it. Then Frisk did the same, showing her red human SOUL, but with white veins covering the other half she gave to Asriel.

"Wow… I never knew that it can be possible… Thank you for SAVING me, Frisk…" Asriel then gave a quick embrace to the human girl, who just stayed there and gave in to the gentle hug the caprine has offered her.

"Now that everything is settled, do you want to meet your parents again?" Frisk asked in curiosity.

Asriel then has his eyes and ears perk up in sudden fright. "I-I dunno… I don't know if my parents will still recognize me, o-or love me again like before…"

Frisk then helped the caprine off the ground and held his hand in tenderness, making sure that Asriel will be safe with Frisk no matter what happens. "Don't worry, Azzy… I doubt that any of that will happen. Now let's go…"

Asriel willingly agreed and too the next 15 minutes to walk from the Ruins to The End of New Home, where everyone was anticipating nearby the barrier. Everyone of Frisk's monster friends came back from The End, completely gloomy for an odd reason which threw off Frisk.

Then at that moment, Toriel and Asgore recognized the kid that stood next to the human, which they rushed up to him in tears of joy.

"Asriel, my child, is that you?! I can't believe you're back!" Toriel said after picking him up and began weeping in her child's shoulders.

"Hi Mom. It's good to see you too"

"Asriel?" Asgore began questioning the familiar caprine that Toriel held onto. "It's good to see you back, my son!" He then approached the caprine that Toriel was holding and began to weep as well.

"Hi Dad. It's nice to see you too as well."

"Frisk, thank you so much in trying for so hard in bringing my child back to us." Toriel began to say after the first wave of crying.

"There's no trouble for that, Mom… Anything to make you happy again…"

After saying the last few words, Frisk noticed that Toriel began to weep yet again since her arrival back to The End. Out of curiosity, Frisk began to question the goat mom's actions that made her worry as well…

"Mom, why are you still crying? Asriel is back…"

"I know, my child… but…." In this same moment, Toriel began to look back at The End and provide the answer to the worried question of Frisk's.

"..."

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"The seal was not broken…"

* * *

 _AND THAT IS IT FOR NOW! Thank you guys for taking the time to read the Prologue of this story that will be updated eventually when I can buy some time. In the meantime, let me know by leaving a comment if you want to see anything in this story or if you want to correct me on something I might've messed up on. If you want to talk to me for other reasons, feel free to PM me here. Thank you guys once again and I will see you in the next update! :)_


	2. Temporary Hiatus (Read to Learn More)

Hello.

Unfortunately, this story will be on hiatus for an unknown amount of time (hopefully not very long than what I made you all wait) for any of these reasons listed below:

\- I have temporarily lost interest in continuing this story

\- I have started generating ideas for other stories

\- I have been procrastinating due to being on my Nintendo Switch too much

\- I have been very busy with schoolwork or working on a job

\- I have been on hiatus for other reasons that may not be listed here

I am sorry for having you readers wait on the next update for a very long time. But on the plus side, here is what I will be planning to upload on my page (hopefully as soon as possible):

\- The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Link and Mipha) - Surviving the Calamity Together

\- EarthBound (Ness and Paula) - The Hidden Story from the War Against Giygas/EarthBound's Hidden Story

\- Splatoon 2 (?) - Fighting Octolings for an Octoling? (Hope you figure out who and where this is going... ;) )

Anyways, I deeply apologize for disappointing you about this sudden choice and hope that I can repay you when I can. For now, this story will be marked as complete and "archived". I will update this story by replacing this with a new chapter when I come back. Hopefully you will be interested in reading some of the stories I have planned, and I thank you to those who enjoyed what I started with. Hope to come back and continue for you all!

\- EthanR27


End file.
